For I Am Unworthy
by kathmandu
Summary: This is not a happy story folks - there be some very bad things happening in here. So let that be a warning to the squeamish. Quorra knew that this was what she deserved. She had transgressed against the Creator and now had to pay the price.


Quorra tried her best not to flinch, but the grip around her wrists was tight and unyielding and made her feel more and more like she was drowning. Drowning deeper than even the waters of the Sea of Simulation could reach.

But she knew she had to be still; she had to be silent. She knew that this was what she deserved.

Quorra had hurt Kevin, hurt the Creator, and now warranted whatever punishment he chose to mete out.

The ISO had been thoughtless with her words. She should have known better than to bring up Kevin's former existence, with his real world duties and responsibilities, with his close friendships and even closer relationship with his _son_, now all tragically lost to him – maybe even forever. She should have recognized the warning tone in his voice and the dimming brightness of his eyes.

It was not as if she hadn't witnessed it before. She had listened dutifully as her friend spoke often of his other life. She had seen the pain and frustration grow with every word and watched silently as the inevitable violent release of pent up emotion resulted in the casual destruction of more than one paltry object.

So Quorra did her best to hide her pain. It was all for Kevin's sake, and if this was what he needed, then –

She would give it to him. She would give him anything. _Everything_.

Kevin had successfully derezzed Quorra's body armor and was using his free hand to stroke along the uncovered curves of her body. Her pulsing circuits, embedded deep into her flesh, were bared to the room in a way that she had never experienced before. It made her feel even more vulnerable and exposed as she struggled to curb the instinctive terror filling her data banks with the compelling urge to _escape_,_ escape_, _escape_.

There were unexpected sensations of wet heat when the Creator's tongue joined his hands in exploring Quorra's form. Kevin was breathing harshly, all of his motions becoming rougher and more uncoordinated as he took what he seemed to want so badly. Her friend's strong fingers pinched and pulled while Quorra pressed her lips together tightly in a vain attempt to stifle her pained cries.

When Kevin unexpectedly sank ruthless teeth into the soft flesh of her abdomen, however, she finally lost the battle.

"Ahh," Quorra cried, her body squirming uselessly while her eyes clenched shut.

The Creator gave what almost sounded like a pleased chuckle and repeated the action. He travelled leisurely along the circuits of her torso, the bites inevitably growing deeper and more vicious. If he continued, it was only a matter of time before he did visible damage to her code.

Quorra had to maintain control. She knew the Creator wouldn't really hurt her. _He wouldn't_. He was kind…he had saved her life…he had given her a home to replace the one she had lost… Quorra told herself she was being ridiculous.

Kevin lifted his lips after giving one final tug of his teeth, gliding his hand down to Quorra's thighs and awkwardly forcing them apart. Quorra wouldn't admit, even to herself, that the feeling that rushed through her at Kevin's shifted attention was relief.

Whatever the sensation was, it didn't last long in any case.

She was being stroked between her thighs, Kevin's hand caressing a portion of her body that she'd previously never known existed. Curiosity clashed with an increasing sense of disgust. This wasn't the way a program was meant to be touched: this was something alien, _other_, and Quorra couldn't hold back her shudders of distaste.

If this was what users did together when they were alone, she wanted no part of it.

But she also couldn't stop it. So she tried her best to slow her mental processes, tried to calculate a place where she felt safe and there was no Kevin Flynn kneeling between her legs, pushing and twisting his fingers into a forbidden place deep inside her.

In the end, that safe place wasn't enough to prevent her agonized screams when the Creator, her friend and mentor, fumbled one-handed with his robes before inevitably thrusting something rigid and searing into her hidden core.

In that moment, all of Quorra's circuits dimmed as a kind of paralyzing shock overtook her.

Everything burned and ached and it felt like she was being derezzed from the inside. Kevin was leaning over her still form and grunting hoarse sounds into her ear as he rammed that mysterious part of himself in and out of her. When Quorra instinctively to pull away from the brutal assault, Kevin just gripped her tighter, forced her legs wider, and kept moving.

It seemed to go on forever, all of her senses awash in an agony that ripped apart her entire world while the Creator simultaneously ripped apart her body. Then Kevin gave a strangled gasp, pushing fiercely inside one final time before an odd feeling of liquid heat began to suffuse Quorra's internal structure.

Experiencing nothing but a peculiar emptiness, Quorra didn't even respond to sight of Kevin lifting his body off of hers, removing himself from between her legs before modestly covering his body once again with his robes.

She could feel him looking at her as if expecting some form of reaction. When it didn't come, the Creator let out a sigh and then slowly rose from his crouch, releasing Quorra's captive wrists at the same time.

From her place on the floor, Quorra could hear his footsteps gradually moving further away. There was a slight pause in the sound and then Kevin finally spoke.

"I really enjoyed that, Quorra. We'll have to do it again sometime," the Creator said, a hint of the eagerness that thought provoked already filling his voice.

The ISO said nothing in reply, and it wasn't long until Kevin began walking again towards the direction of the room's exit.

Quorra stared at the ceiling while trying to ignore the unpleasant sensation of wetness spreading in a growing puddle beneath her. She knew that she should get up and clean herself off, since already her body armor was gradually rezzing into place, but Quorra was just so tired. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

After all, everything important had already been given away.


End file.
